


Bullet Refutation

by MrLucario22



Series: Bullet Refutation [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Persona 5, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Blood and Gore, Brutality, CIA, Chikan, F/F, F/M, Government Conspiracy, Gun Violence, Illegal Activities, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Political Thriller, Public Security Intelligence Agency (PSIA), Rainbow (Tom Clancy), Rape/Non-con Elements, Suspense, lots of crossovers, lots of lemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrLucario22/pseuds/MrLucario22
Summary: Makoto wake up a in a new world, his old one.Everything is a lie, all the death he witnessed was not real. It was just a test.He was coerced into joining a new government unit formed in order to directly take on internal and external threats against Japan. Maybe even to protect the world itself.But to Makoto... at what cost?
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Asahina Aoi & Naegi Makoto, Ikari Shinji/Souryuu Asuka Langley, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto
Series: Bullet Refutation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088291
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. The Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year Everyone, this is my first story on ao3. I decided to post my more graphic works on this site.
> 
> I want to give you guys a warning at first, this story is going to be very violent not at the very beginning but eventually it will get pretty going forward.  
> My fanfiction.net account:Mr. Lucario14

_ Danganronpa ( _ _ ダンガンロンパ)- Bullet Refutation  _

_ Bullet  _ _ [  _ **_bool_ ** _ -it ] _ _ (noun)- _ _ a small metal projectile, part of a cartridge, for firing from small arms. _

_ Refutuation  _ _ [ ref-yoo- _ **_tey_ ** _ -shuhn ] _ _ (noun)- _ _ an act of refuting a statement, charge, etc.; disproof. _

_ dictionary.com  _

Makoto Naegi left the front gates of the once prestigious Hope’s Peak Academy with a pain in his stomach, wondering now what to do when the world is in shambles. When he woke up on that fateful day and first entered that academy, he never imagined it would happen. His crush was brutally murdered, and he saw Junko Endoshima get crushed with the “asshole of a bear” she supposedly created for her own sadistic enjoyment. His family may be dead including his sister whom he loved dearly, as well as witnessing all the executions and finding out the bodies of students with all great abilities but all with little tragic flaws eventually leading to their brutalizing death. Naegi sighed at the thought but the pain in his stomach got worse and then worse the pain then soon felt like someone disemboweled him with a katana. 

“Kyoko… I- I… help me!!!” Makoto managed to squeak out before collapsing to the ground.

“Naegi-kun!!!” Naegi managed to hear from Kyoko before his eyes blurred.

“What the hell!?” A distant yell heard from Togami before his ears started ringing.

For some reason in Makoto’s thinking he wasn’t able to fight back whatever was hindering him, then he realized he was dying and soon resigned himself to the fact. He soon felt some peace. 

“Am I going to heaven?” Naegi questioned himself, “I hope to see Maizono-chan… I want to forgive her for what she tried to do,” His peaceful thoughts however were soon short lived as he felt his body hit straight concrete seems like from a fall, but it wasn’t, and he soon recovered from it. 

But it seemed strange to him he felt like he was in a fixed position, like laying in a comfortable bed. “No it can’t be… how is this!” He thought quickly. 

_ His vision is about to clear _

_ He forgot all what happened in his other life  _

_ A normal life  _

_ A boring one at least  _

_ His hearing starts to recover, and Makoto shakes his head _

_ The impossible has happened in his eyes… _

_ It was just a dream… _

“Sir, Naegi’s waking up!” A voice in the room boomed.

“I know that Lieutenant now calm down,” Another voice loomed.

Naegi gradually and carefully opened his eyes.

“Ah, Mr. Naegi,” The man said as he looked down at his watch, “Glad you woke up and been able to make it for dinner, the hospital took the anesthetic off early in the morning and it took this long for you to fully get to your senses.”

“What the hell,” Naegi said as he rubbed his forehead, “What the hell is going on?”

“We’ll explain the full details later, you're at JSDF Central Hospital in Setagaya City, you can take it easy for now, but the discharge is due in ten minutes,” The other man said.

The “other man” appears to look slightly older than him but a few inches taller he has black that is somewhat neat, but it seems like just for the occasion.

The “leader” of the whole thing is an American, but he looks like he’s in his sixties with his hair being dirty blonde.

“Oh I forgot to introduce we, I’m John Clark, on the behalf of Rainbow and this is Lieutenant Ren Amamiya of the PSIA,” Amamiya took a little bow to introduce himself.

“I know that you're wondering after being through hell all this time you wonder why you’re here and wondering is this even real life or not?”

Naegi nodded his head.

Clark grinned, “The government’s Ministry of Justice selected you out of numerous candidates to be chosen for its new specialized unit, in order for you to be confirmed through they need to see if you have the mental capability and skills to have what it takes to be in the unit. Now with this test you passed… not everybody does also we all like to believe we’d run into the burning building, but until we feel that heat, we never know,” he paused to examine Naegi’s reaction, which was a complete surprise with his mouth open and all, in which Clark expected him to be in.

“Mr. Makoto Naegi… welcome to the afterlife.”

Now Naegi is in the hospital bathroom with his clothing in his hands he slowly took off his hospital gown and into his familiar black jeans and zipped up green hoodie. He was still in a daze that it was all fake, all that emotional and mental trauma he went through is all just a stupid test. But he was eventually able to recollect himself and change into his civilian clothes and left the hospital bathroom.

“Ready to go Naegi-kun?” Ren asked, “I also just want to let you know that you're going to experience some amnesia for the next day but your memories from your normal life will eventually recover.” 

Makoto slightly nodded, now more comfortable with his surroundings, now was able to wear, somewhat his normal expression. That expression quickly worn off into a stunned, surprised, and confused look when the three men soon arrived in the reception area.

“Ma-MAKOTO-CHAN!!!” A familiar girl charged into the arms of her beloved.

It was Sayaka Maizono. 

Makoto’s mother took the more appropriate route and casually hugged the both of them.

Ren tapped Makoto’s shoulder, “We need you to be at this address on Tuesday, don't miss it!” he whispered emphatically.

Makoto with a bit of fear in his eyes nodded and Ren backed off and stood pat with Clark as the three left the hospital building with Sayaka clutching Makoto’s arm.

“Hmmm so Maizono-chan is dating Naegi-kun,” Amamiya thought. This is one of his personal secrets, that he and his fiancée love Sayaka’s idol group and her music.

The three were picked up in a black Lexus sedan outside the hospital, Naegi and Maizono sat in the back seats while Makoto’s mom sat in the passenger seat. To his surprise it wasn’t Sayaka’s driver from her talent company but her mother instead.

“Hey Makoto, long time no see!” Sayaka’s kind and beautiful mother was obviously oblivious to what happened to Makoto in the past one and a half months. 

Makoto smiled back but in an awkward way, he looked to his side and found Sayaka still clutching his arm, her precious eyes still staring at him.

“Hey Sayaka, your kind of being a little weird around your mother, you know?” 

“Oh ok… I’m sorry,” Sayaka said in a seductive tone.

Makoto braced for a reaction from both of their parents, but it seems like her voice was low enough that they both didn't hear this. Makoto exhaled and slouched back in the leather seating. Eventually the three arrive at a two-story upper-class apartment building in Sakura, Chiba, Japan. The two mothers say goodbye to their respective children.

“Your father will meet you tomorrow and,” Makoto’s mother paused to gain more of her son’s attention, “He will talk to you more about your future endeavors okay?”

“Um… okay!?” Makoto responded confused. He was about to ask another question but Sayaka grabbed his hand.

“Let’s go Makoto!” She said happily.

The two of them ran off to the stairs leading up to the second floor where they’re room is.

“Ah, when Sayaka first invited Makoto to my house I knew they were just meant to be together!” Sayaka’s mom cheered. 

“I know, I know, they look so happy together. Also I just want to say one thing: what if her talent agency finds out about her relationship?’ Makoto’s mom questioned.

“Well that’s why they live here, also my husband will do something about it if they find out… I don't think they’ll like to deal with a former JGSDF Captain, will they?”

“Oh!” Makoto’s mother smiled. 

The two lovebirds ran through the outer hallway until they reached the front door. Sayaka quickly opened and pulled Naegi inside and pulled him in for a kiss and not just any kiss, a very deep passionate one.

“Say-Sayaka… what are you-” Makoto was cut off.

“Makoto don’t you even know… that we’re secretly dating!?”

Makoto took a step back a little.

“I don’t know what they did to you but… when you were gone at night when I thought of you I-I got wet!” Sayaka confessed

Makoto was surprised, blushed profusely, and didn’t have the words to respond.

“Please Makoto tell me… do you still love me?” She said.

Makoto sighed a little, he knew he had a crush on Sayaka during the test but in reality, they were actually childhood friends who began dating in their first year of high school. The memories of the two started to recollect in his mind, having fun together alone on the playground afterschool the numerous times they hung out together at each other's houses. Then it happened… The time that he confessed to Sayaka and fresh in his mind is when she responded with a kiss.

“Yes, I do love you,” He said plainly.

“What?” Sayaka said with tears in her eyes.

“It’s all coming back together, yes I do remember I love you!” Makoto managed to mutter out.

“Yes Makoto!” Sayaka cried out.

The two make out again with each passing second memories of their secretive dates coming back into view with Makoto remembering each and every one.

“Heh, sorry for crying and being overemotional, I’ll make some dinner for the both of us!” Sayaka said smiling.

Makoto gobbled up the sushi that Sayaka made almost instantaneously, he obviously didn’t realize that during the test he was being fed through a tube. Sayaka giggled and blushed at the sight of her boyfriend eating all of his plate in a matter of seconds.

“Why not take a shower or bath, after all you probably haven’t taken a shower in ages!”

Makoto nodded slightly and headed off to the bathroom that is adjacent to their single room.

Naegi quickly took off his clothes and turned on the water, spraying all over his face, he still doesn’t feel like he’s seeing visions or nightmares even when he’s not asleep. After he washed all of the body soap he put on and applied shampoo and conditioner to his hair, he closed his eyes for a moment and saw Sayaka with a knife in her hands crying.

“MAKOTO I’M!”

Naegi’s eyes jerked open and he gasped. 

“What- what the fuck!?” He said to himself, “What the hell have they done to me!?”

He then took a moment to recollect himself.

“Okay, just calm down your fine, you’re not in that hellhole anymore.”

His heavy breathing returned to normal and with the shampoo now gone he turned off the hot water then he dried himself and put on one of the robes hung up on the bathroom wall. Before he left the bathroom, he almost forgot to brush his teeth, while doing that he heard a low growl from the bedroom, which he wondered if Sayaka is frustrated with something.

After doing all of that he finally left the bathroom and now looking around the room he can now tell that the outside is dark, but when looked on the bed he saw Sayaka dressed in a sexy navy-blue nightgown.

“Sayaka!” Makoto said in disbelief.

“What, are you looking at me inappropriately, you pervert!?” She said with a sly grin on her face.

“Uh no I’m not!” He said spouting out.

“Heh, heh, I’m just kidding, Naegi-kun now hurry up change and climb into bed with me so we can watch some movies!” 

“Um okay!” He said seemingly back to his old self.

Sayaka giggled again as went to his wardrobe and picked out a gray pajama shirt and pants and was about to go back into the bathroom until…

“Oh no you don’t, you already took enough time in that room and I deserve to see you all in your glory after all this time, so drop that robe and change into those right in front of me!” Sayaka demanded. 

Makoto sighed and nodded reluctantly.

Sayaka smiled and clapped her hands.

Naegi untied his robe and took his time to put on his pajamas to please his lover, while every time he looked up at Sayaka her face got redder and redder which gave Makoto some satisfaction.

After putting on his pants he gave Sayaka a little smile which seemed to put her in a flux, he chuckled a little and climbed onto the bed with her.

***THUMP***

Sayaka jumped onto Makoto and held his arms to the mattress.

“Agh, Sayaka what the hell?” Makoto managed to squeeze out.

“I’m sorry Makoto, I’ve been longing for you for all this time, please relax and let me please you.”

“Wha- AUH!!!”

Sayaka pulled his pajama pants down and started sucking on his rod, which got hard almost instantly.

“Sayaka!” Makoto said, moaning. Which encouraged Sayaka to try even more, which made Makoto’s mind go even more crazy. In response, Sayaka curled his tongue around 

“Agh Sayaka!!!” Makoto moaned again which made her head go up and down his shaft even faster until…

“SAYAKA!!!” Makoto cried out in ecstasy and held down Sayaka’s head down on his shaft. 

His hot semen squirted into her mouth after he was done, Sayaka swallowed it with almost no difficulty. She then grabbed a water bottle she brought in and drank almost a quarter of it to Makoto’s amazement, which amused Maizono. Sayaka then removed her panties which were covered by her nightgown which led to Makoto’s dick getting hard again.

She smiled, “I see that you're pent up again!”

“I guess so,” Makoto said emotionlessly with no resistance.

Sayaka grabbed his dick and lowered her pussy over it and suddenly dropped down.

Sayaka moaned loudly and shuddered.

“Your pussy feels so good!” Makoto said panting.

“It’s been a long time Makoto I love you; I love you!” she quickened her pace.

“Sayaka, slow down please!!!”

She decided to shut him up and pressed her lips against his. Which set Naegi's mind off again.

“Murph, I’m gonna cummmm!!!”

Sayaka reluctantly let her lips off of Makoto’s, “Yes I'm almost there too, let's do it together!”

Makoto started to thrust into Sayaka’s pussy which almost made Sayaka go crazy.

“Makoto I’m ahhhhhhh!!!!”

“Augh!”

He released his full load into Sayaka, filling her womb up to the brim which led to Sayaka collapsing into his chest.

“I love you Naegi-kun… do you still love me?”

Makoto was silent for a moment but the answer to him was obvious.

“Of course I love you, what they have done to me will never pull us apart.”

This made Sayaka smile and blush profusely again and she gave him another deep and loving kiss.


	2. Meeting Komaru Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto meets his little sister and his parents for the first time since the test, but he's then met with a weird and rude awakening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter for today, the next chapter will be longer.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Sayaka wakes up from her bed naked, exhausted from the night before. She first sees Makoto already up from bed and dressed for the day.

“Awww… you’re already going?” she asked.

“Yeah, I need to see my father,” He said in a serious tone.

“What is he going to say?”

“I don’t know… but I think he won’t be liking what I’m doing.”

Makoto now with a black hoodie on, left the apartment saying a shallow farewell to Sayaka on the way out.

“He’s not like his usual self,” Sayaka muttered to herself along with a little tear going down her cheek.

**Shinjuku City, Tokyo 8:45 AM**

Ren Amamiya stared out the window as he put on his suit jacket as he buttoned his jacket, and half naked Ann Takamaki came over to him and puckered him on the lips.

Ren chuckled, “Wait until you show me your wedding dress then I’ll be all over you!”

Ann joked in response, “Well you have to wait for our honeymoon until you can do anything you want to me.”

Ren smiled and gave her one more kiss before leaving his one-bedroom apartment, like many apartments in Tokyo this one is one of the smaller ones. Even though his salary pretty much guarantees him enough to buy a house he wants to get married first before moving in to one.

**_*RING* *RING*_ **

He quickly answers his phone.

“Yes?”

“It’s Ikari, you sure you got him?”

“Yes Captain, I’m giving him time to clear up his mind, his friends and loved ones don’t know what happened to him.”

“That’s good, I’m afraid word of the new unit will get out some way or another…. Are you heading over here now?”

“Yes, I am Ikari-san, see you at the office,” Ren abruptly hung up the phone like he usually does to his superior.

**Saitama Prefecture, Japan**

Naegi exited the bus in his home neighborhood, a flood of memories came back into his mind. He could see it all running with friends with Sayaka being one of them, a lot of his memories being with her and being fresher than ever.

“How could this have happened… I barely even talked to her and yet in reality I was friends with her my whole life!” Makoto thought.

He was at the front gate of his childhood home and called his mom to open the front gate for him. When she did, he was greeted by that warm smile that always greeted him. Makoto then was led through the front door first seeing his father at the table smiling.

“Oh, Uh… pardon my intrusion!” Makoto spattered out.

“Heh heh, my son. Please take a seat, have you eaten breakfast yet?”

“Um… no I haven’t actually,”

They both chatted about what has happened over the past month, with his father saying everything with exact detail. But then his father leaned in closer to him, his eyes reading Makoto’s expression which is uncertainty and wariness. 

“I can tell that you don’t want to do this, and it’s against your beliefs. I don’t know what you’re going to do out there, but I can tell it won't be in your best interest.”

Another memory came back into his mind. It was a young man either Ren or someone else, offering him some kind of contract, and telling him the outlines of the new job.

“It involves hurting people Naegi-san… Your family will be probably against this.”

Makoto looked down at the contract, it had an eye-popping monthly salary.”

The man then told him of other benefits, which in his memories Makoto didn’t remember. But eventually he signed the contract.

“I know father, I will accept the consequences and go through whatever they throw at me… I already went through enough so I can feel like I can go through everything.”

His father smiled. “I love you son, and make sure you’ll be safe out there. I don’t know what you’re going to do, and I rather not know, but I always know that I love you okay?”

“Okay!” Makoto said smiling, he then gave his father a hug.

“Oh, your sister is waiting for you upstairs,” his father suddenly remembered. 

Makoto nodded and proceeded to leave the table and went up the stairs he ran up and down so many times.

“Onee-chan where are you?!”

“Onii-chan? A faint voice came from her sister’s room.

“I’m here finally… I guess?” Makoto said.

Komaru came out of her room and came into the arms of her brother.

“Onii-chan, where have you been all this time?” The message and tone seems too young for her age.

“I’ve been dealing with some business, it’s too secret so I can’t tell you anything.”

“Oh… okay… Ah, I’ve got something this month. I want you to see it!” Komaru blushed and smiled.

Makoto nodded and Komaru led his hand through the hallway and into her room which she quickly locked by the way. She then smiled and suddenly tackled and pinned him to her bed. Komaru to her brother’s surprise placed her lips on his and it wasn’t a small, short kiss it was a deep and passionate one. It was a while until Makoto was able to muster enough strength to push her off of him.

“What the hell was that Komaru!” Makoto yelled.

“I’m-I’m sorry Onii-chan, I’m very sorry!” She cried out.

“Keep your bloody voice down at least!” He then sighed, “I guess you missed me that much huh?”

“Um… yeah,” She muttered.

Makoto closed his eyes and shook his head, “I guess we've done this kind of thing for a while now!?”

“Sometimes we did it back when you were in high school, Onii-chan.”

Makoto sighed again, “Alright, I’ve grown up a little bit now so we can’t really do this anymore.”

Komaru looked slightly depressed at the announcement, but then she smiled.

“It’s okay but can we do hugs instead now?”  
“Uh sure?”

“Yay!!!” She said happily.

“Komaru-chan… do you even have a boyfriend yet?”

“Um… I’m interested in a boy at school, but I don’t have the courage to confess to him yet.”

Makoto rubbed his forehead in disbelief he just made out with his little sister and even worse he didn’t know that he did it multiple times due to the amnesia. He thought about his predicament for a while before mustering up the courage to tell her.

“Onee-chan, we have to move on with this… I- we can’t do this anymore, for obvious reasons of course.”

“But-,” Makoto cut her off.

“It’s just not right Komaru-chan I’m sorry, I will still love of course but what will you do if I marry Sayaka-chan? Then what will you do?”

She didn’t respond.

“You need to confess to that boy, and I don’t know your chances, but you need to fill that void in your life once I can’t fill it for you.”

“Well we’re on good terms,” Komaru said plainly.

“Good, now then you need to muster the confidence to confess to him, now what did I tell you what my chances were?”

“You were not confident at all.”

“Yes, now I think you can do it, so I want you the next time you meet him, pull him to the side and confess to him to be your boyfriend.’

“I don’t know if it will work Onii-chan.”

“Well if it doesn’t work you can always say that you tried?” Makoto said, smiling and shrugging his shoulders, he didn’t know what to say anymore.

Komaru eventually mustered the confidence, “Don’t you worry Onii-chan, I’m going to try it anyway like you did!” she promised.

“That’s the spirit,” Naegi said putting his hand on her hair and ruffing it up.

Komaru giggled and gave her brother a little peck on the lips which irked him even further.

**Chiyoda City, Tokyo**

Amamiya knocked on his boss and his friend’s door.

“Come in,” The man on the other side said plainly.

He proceeded to open the door and walked in locking it after he closed it. Ren greeted his boss by bowing and then sitting down in one of the handcrafted wooden chairs set in the room.

“You know what we want to talk about right?” the man asked.

The name plate said on his desk **_Ikari Shinji._**

****

“That short kid, Naegi?” he said.

“I want to ask you a question,” Ikari said with a serious expression on his face.

Ren didn’t answer.

“How do you turn a young pacifist into a fully trained soldier?”

“You don’t,” Ren said plainly.

“Well we have to do it anyway.”

“We got him this far, and if I were you, I would stop worrying about it.”

“I know, but right now he’s already asking too many questions of himself!”

“Don’t act like nothing is going on... it was your idea for him to go through that kind of trial no matter the cost of his mental state!”

“We needed to see if he’s ready!”

Ren laid back into his chair, “I mean you’re the one who came forward with the idea of killing his girlfriend right at the beginning.”

“I know damnit, I’m just saying that he’s the best recruit so far and he has the highest risk of exposing the entire unit!”

“Just relax mate, he’s gonna go through basic training and that’s going to be the last thing on his mind.”

“Yeah, the last thing!” Shinji said annoyingly. 


	3. The man behind it all and Training Day part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto starts his training as an operator, as well as looking at the politics side of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is more background of the politics side of things and a background on why the unit is formed in the first place.  
> Hopefully I can get the next chapter done next week I also been working on a different short story, but I'm almost finished with that.  
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

**Chiyoda City, Tokyo**

Makoto just stood there in his suit, not knowing what to do. He looks more formal than ever before even during important occasions during the year or at school. Naegi turned his head and looked around the lobby to see if there was anyone he could recognize, just then he felt someone tapped his shoulder.

“What the-!” Naegi squirmed.

“Just forget it! Now I do give you some credit to come here when you’re required to…. now come this way Naegi-san.” Ren said in a deflationary tone.

The two men walked towards the elevator with Ren pushing the up button and shooting a slight look back at Naegi who still looked somewhat confused. Ren inserted a keycard from his pocket and pushed a button, the elevator shot up faster than what Naegi anticipated. 

“Now you may not understand this but you’re already going to be made a commanding officer once you’re finished with basic training.”

“Wait… what?! I’m going to lead a team!” Naegi said, stunned again.

“Yes, now you’re going to meet my boss (technically ), he thinks you're a natural leader and a damn well lucky one at best.”

“But I thought that American is your boss!”

“Clark is a director of an organization made of several counter-terrorism groups around the world. The PSIA we’re about to become one of his partners.”

“So if something happens, they could give us a call and we have to go?” Naegi asked.

“Yes, and something happens here we can send out a call for assistance!”

***BING***

The two men exited the elevator with Naegi following Ren through the hallway to a large office at the end of the hall. Ren opened the door with a man with short hair sitting in his chair, he quickly looked up and to Naegi the man looked like he was in his mid-twenties. Naegi bowed and the man bowed in response. The man himself looked like he was five foot seven.

“Please sit,” The man said smiling.”

The three of them pulled a seat and sat down, with the man swiveling in his office chair. Makoto read the nameplate on the office desk which made his eyebrows pop up.

Shinji smiled, “I think you're wondering why the hell you're here in the first place, but I can give you a rundown on what is going on,” His voice slowly turned stale.

“I don’t need an introduction, I remembered the deal I signed that those government officials made me do,” Makoto said with an angry expression.

Ikari’s facial expression also melted into a slight frown, “Here’s the deal, I don’t know what is the deal that you signed… or how much money they sent your way. But the things I do know about you is that you have extraordinary talent, and that your leadership abilities are outstanding…” Ikari paused looking for a response from Naegi in which he didn’t get one. He sighed and opened a folder, “Here this is what is going to happen for the next two months, you're going to attend a basic army training course and then several special training classes for your specialty. I also suspect that you have average athletic ability so in my opinion you shouldn’t worry about it too much."

Naegi nodded slightly. 

Ikari smiled, “I know you're a good man Naegi, and I know that you don’t want to do this, but you accept that you wanted to serve your country and I commend you for that.”

Naegi didn’t respond; he just looked at Ikari, what looked like a death stare to Shinji. Ikari stood up and put out his hand for a handshake, Naegi seemed to think a moment before taking up Ikari's offer. 

**Kantei, Chiyoda City, Tokyo**

Your excellency, the new recruits of the new intelligence unit are being sent for basic and special forces training. His justice minister said.

“Well thank God that’s finally sorted out,” The man said with a smile.

The prime minister is thirty-five years old from Kagawa Prefecture. His name is Nishikata.

**_Flashback, Tonosho, Shodoshima, Seven Years Ago_ **

“Ah you’re watching the news again I see.” Takagi said to her husband, “I told you to take a break from all of that stuff!”

“Well I’ve been watching less! (Total lie)”

Lately it became a hobby of Nishikata to watch the news and think of solutions that would benefit the country. Sometimes he would get so wrapped up in the whole thing that Takagi-san would get irritated from it.

“Ugh, what’s going on anyway?” She reluctantly said. 

“Same old, same old. Just throw money at things and hope it works! And….”

His answer that was most certainly going to turn into a rant. Was interrupted by his daughter.

“Mama, can you come here!”

“Yes Chi!” She shook her head, “Hey I’m telling you if you want actual change just run for office!” She said before walking to their daughter’s playroom.

“Hmmm, I don’t know maybe she’s right?” Nishikata thought.

**Two Years Later, Osaka, Japan 9:00 PM**

Nishikata is now at a cafe in Osaka to meet one of Nippon Ishin no Kai’s top party officials, to allow him to hear out his offer about starting an affiliated party aimed towards people in the countryside and in metropolitan areas outside of the Kanto and Kansai region.

“Oh, are you Mr. Nishikata?” An older look man in his 50’s said. 

The two men greeted each other and then sat back down at their seats. Both started to talk about the possibility and feasibility of a political party pointed at people in the countryside.

“You’ve been a party member for over two years now?... and you're saying that we should start a political party, outside Kansai and the Kanto region?” The party official said.

“Yes, we'll establish bases in prefectures like Fukui, Nagano, Gifu, and Niigata, tended towards people of all ages. People who felt like they’ve been left behind since the beginning of the 21st century. I think this is the only way that we’re able to break the LDP stronghold, we’ll be able to give the people of Japan the political party that they want!”

The official nodded, “It sounds good, now I hope you know about some of the drawbacks of this plan you have.”

“Do you two want to order?” The waitress said.

“Ah yes, I want a cappuccino, and you sir?”

“Oh, I just want a latte with a blueberry muffin,” The official smiled.

“I know it’s expensive,” Nishikata admitted.

“So… that's why I’m coming to you. I'll be able to find most of the funding on my own, but the new party needs popularity. So you provided exposure and I’ll provide results,” Nishikata provided his pitch.

“Nishikata-san, you’re providing many promises and you don’t even have a party yet. I like some of your ideas but setting up a political party is difficult.”

“I look to the Five Star Movement in Italy, their platform appeals to a lot of people, I think we can do it here.”

The party official thought about it for a moment, but that focus of thought was broken as the waitress came back with their order.

“Well I’ll report to the higher echelons of the party about your idea… I also heard that you're popular in the area where you live.”

“Yes, I run a political blog aimed towards young people, and I may run for mayor of Tonosho this year,” Nishikata said smiling.

The man nodded, “Well if you decided to, I wish you very much of the best of luck during your campaign,” He quickly drank the rest of his coffee and ate the rest of his muffin and got up from his seat. “Now you probably know that I have a busy itinerary to attend to today and it’s been a pleasure to meet you and thanks for coming all the way over here!”

Nishikata smiled lightly as he shake the man’s hand and sent him on his way. He then sat down thinking about the meeting that just transpired.

“He didn’t think very much about my offer,” Nishikata lightly grinned, “I show them, and once I get to the top, they’ll come to me for a deal… they’ll soon know my strength.

**Five Years Later, Tonosho, September 30th, 2021, 11:00 PM**

Over five years later with two more children Nishikata is at his campaign headquarters awaiting the results 

“Hopefully, you're not drunk, yes Nishikata, we still have your election results to announce through!” His good friend and assistant Hamaguchi said.

“Hell no I’m not, I don’t want a scandal already!” Nishikata laughed.

There was cause for an early celebration, Nishikata the incumbent mayor of Tonosho and his new founded Federalist Party (連邦党, Renpō tō) is projected to win the place of largest party in the House of Representatives over the ruling Liberal Democratic Party, with the Constitutional Democratic Party and the Innovation Party a distant third and fourth. This will certainly send a shock to all the political analysts all around the world, especially in the west. Nishikata’s new political party has a national conservative and federalist ideology with right wing populism, along with agrarian and decentralized government as its main policy and ideology. Which compelled many young and old alike in the countryside and well as some in the cities. 

Nishikata’s campaign manager Nakai yelled from across the room.

“Nishikata-san, come out here they’re about to announce the results!”

“Well here it is the moment of truth!” Nishikata smiled to himself, he then gave a kiss on the lips on Takagi-chan and went outside and into the campaign hall with a large screen tv broadcasting the results of the election.

**The counting is officially done in Shikoku and Kyushu and now we finally received the results of the Kagawa 1st and 2nd districts. For the first district of Kagawa... Renpō tō with the recommendation of the Japan Innovation Party, Nishikata-san has earned one-hundred and two thousand and five hundred and thirty-four votes. With the LDP incumbent with the recommendation of Komeito with seventy-eight thousand and two-hundred and forty-seven votes, with eighty-five votes being invalidated or selected none of the above.**

Everyone in Nishikata’s headquarters started celebrating and clapping with cheers all around, the channel they were watching then tuned in to their campaign headquarters in Tonosho. Nishikata’s eyes filled with tears of joy he did the impossible in Japanese politics as well as capturing fifty six percent of the vote in his district, a feat that has never been done since the district’s establishment. He then moved towards the podium to give his victory speech with the camera zooming in on him as well as Nakai who was beside him.

“BANZAI!” Nakai threw up his arms and yelled.

“BANZAI!” Nishikata and the crowd repeated.

“ONWARDS TO VICTORY!!!” Nakai then yelled with the crowd of supporters repeating. 

The chanting in that order repeated three more times before Nakai and the crowd gave an ovation as Nishikata with his smile gleaming across his face came forward to the podium which read (日本を改革する!!! 

フェデラリストクラブでの勝利に向けて!!!)

“Now first I want to thank my constituents of Shodo Island as well as the citizens of Takamatsu City for putting their faith in us leading to us doing something that was unimaginable nine months ago. I also want to thank my wife and children for their support during this grueling campaign, visiting every prefecture was extremely hard and their patience and support with me has never been this appreciative. During the past four years as mayor and during my campaign I often saw a personality trait of the Japanese people that I underestimated or sometimes didn’t give notice to at all. It was internationally recognized but was always underestimated by the west and the rest of the world.

It was hard work that got us to where we’re here today since the end of World War II where Japan was in ruins. The people of Japan built it up again, but now today is different than all those years ago, the glory years of the 70’s and 80’s are now behind us. The lost decade of the 90’s and early 2000’s are now behind us with some saying it’s still affecting us in some way today. Now we must reform ourselves to be a great nation once again, maybe the best in the world, it won't be easy but me and my party who is loyal to you; the people of Japan, will fight and try it’s hardest to bring you the people's prosperity!” 

The people in the crowd cheered and clapped with a few young people in the crowd starting to chant Nishikata’s name.

“Now the Japanese people know that complacency gets us nowhere and this election proves that the people want change in our old systems, a change in our economic policy that gets us stagnant job growth and wages year after year. A change in society where it’s easier to have a family and have more kids without pressure from your employer. As well as a strong defense policy in where we protect our shores from the threats beyond. Lastly, education that allows our kids to learn the best education in the world and that everyone succeeds through high school and college without financial burden and stress on the parents and the child. Now I know there are many other subjects to get through, but I don't want to leave you here all night, I thank you again for all of your support and I thank the country for greeting me on the street and listening to me and my campaign message. I think tonight, we proved to Japan and the world that there is a second option. Thank you all!” Nishikata then bowed and stepped off the podium to the cheering and clapping of the crowd. 

**Final Results**

**Renpo LDP CDP Nippon Ishin NKP (Komeito) Independents JCP**

**184 126 82 58 10 3 1**

**Reiwa Shinsengumi SDP**

**1 0**

**Kibo (Merged with Renpo week before election) DPP N-Koku**

**0 0 0**

**Total 465**

Nishikata promised to root out foreign subversion in both private and public sectors and completely break the revolving door policy of bureaucrats entering to high positions in the private sector. He’s also pursuing the most strict and stringent internal and external security policy in the world, “To put it simply,” one European newspaper said, “Prime Minister Nishikata would put anyone in jail who has a financial connection with Japan’s competitors or advisories. No matter who protests or an opposition member gets in his way.” That’s why he formed a new unit in the PSIA with his justice minister at the helm.

“Well Nishikata-san the virus definitely helped us at least, if it wasn’t there, we would only get probably thirty seats tops,” Nakai admitted to him.

“I know, I’m a lucky man and I know that. With the low amount of campaign money that we have accumulated. I should thank Yomiuri Shimbun more for letting me publish opinion articles.”

“Yes, you should, but it’s going to be impossible to pass constitutional amendments for the rest of this year since we don’t have anyone in the upper house.”

“I know that Nakai we just need to be patient, for now we need Ishin, Komeito, and who’s ever left in the DFP to make a pact with us to help pass laws in the upper house. I’ve been receiving five calls from councilors who are willing to defect to us…” Nakai cut Nishikata off.

“So that gets the ball moving I guess, I find a way to get us to two thirds so don’t worry just run the country alright?”

“Sure man!” The two guys smiled and bumped their fists.

The lack of support in the House of Councilors was a problem though and the vote forced a committee from both houses to be formed. The LDP and CDP didn’t budge on their pick to be prime minister, but it didn’t matter as the simple majority vote in the House of Representatives essentially made Nishikata prime minister anyway. He is now the 100th Prime Minister of Japan 

**Present Day, April 22nd, 2022**

“So Ikari, I want to know how the training is going?” Nishikata said in a pressing tone on the phone.

“They’re doing fine with your excellency; they're almost done with their special forces training in Hawaii.”

“Well I want to know because Clark met my Justice and Defense ministers today and he’s pressing them on when they’ll be fit for service!”

“Why is he meeting us so soon and remember that we made an agreement that we can’t send these guys overseas all the time to stop terror attacks before they even happen!?” Ikari said, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

“Don’t we have members already in service in the special unit?”

“Yes, your excellency, but they’re only meant to be domestic only. This is the only unit going to be able to be sent overseas.

Nishikata paused for a moment, “Alright well I want this unit to be the best in the world, do you hear me!”

“Yes, I do your excellency, I won't let you down!” 

“Okay thank you,” Nishikata then hung up the phone.

Ikari then slouched in his chair and sighed, “That man has already so much stress put on him. He’s also doing many projects that will cause political scandals!” he thought.

Nishikata has already instituted his consumer and libertarian orientated economic and spending policy. He cut the consumption tax rate from eight percent to four percent (a major campaign promise) with a later promise to cut it to two percent in the next year or two. Overall income tax has been cut for the middle class as two tax brackets are eliminated as well as taxes are lowered for small and medium businesses. Spending has been majorly reduced (but defense budget stayed the same) with more responsibilities on infrastructure and development being placed on prefectures and cities. With a new tax being levied on the highest earning Keiretsu and Kabushiki gaisha with a slight overall tax increase and a tax depending on the company’s profits. Which is a risk Nishikata is willing to take on with the corporations in which he felt have too much power on Japanese politics and society as a whole.

This led to a five hundred-million-yen surplus in the budget so far, which is also helped by his pick of the governor of the Bank of Japan, forty-eight-year-old William Yasakawa. Who was born in San Francisco but moved to Japan with his family when he was eight, he then became a banker at Japan Post Bank and then moved on and did lectures at Meiji University. As well as becoming a visiting fellow at the Hoover Institution. He became Nishikata’s right hand man for his economic policy as well as his finance minister from Nippon Ishin. Nishikata has promised that he’ll stop deflation and eventually wants the yen to increase in value. 

Nishikata has also made some difficult promises too, like promising to raise Japan’s birthrate and have economic feasibility for young families and young people after they graduate college to move to outside the largest metropolitan centers of Tokyo. That’s why more open dialogue with the prefectures is the number one priority for the government. As well as completely changing Japan’s work culture which is not going to gain the favor of Japan’s companies.

Shinji then called Ren in Hawaii to see how the unit was going in training. 

“Ren-kun how’s the training going with the Americans?” Ikari said.

“It’s going well, some of the guys are struggling a little but they got through it so far, some of the Americans said they’re impressed.

“That’s good… well how’s Naegi doing, is he alright?”

“Naegi is doing fine, he’s definitely not the athletic type. He seems motivated but I don’t know where it’s coming from?” Ren said.

“He’ll be a good operator for sure, he’s very smart and others say he’s lucky, now he’s able to operate a firearm. I just hope we didn’t fuck up the brain too much, I’m afraid it will spin out of control.”

“I know Ikari, but you pulled the trigger and I hope you think at the end of this… it was a good idea!” Ren then hung up the phone on him.

Shinji stood up and set his phone back onto the receiver, “Damn it, he’s the only one that this whole thing is gonna end up in disaster. But I can’t give up on this, the prime minister put his trust in me to do my job to the fullest. It's a job that must be done,” he said looking at his reflection in the window. 

  
  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
